


Have You See My Cat?

by tokyoeye



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, joelay - Freeform, one swearing, where one's cat's gone missing, will add more tags as it goes?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-26 05:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1677251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyoeye/pseuds/tokyoeye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel's cat has gone missing and Ray starts babysitting it seeing that Joel's not really that responsible an owner. Eventual fluff ensued. UwU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Have you seen a cat?

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the lovely [Anne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazily_astray)  
> Here's the [amazing list ](http://authorkurikuri.tumblr.com/post/77213057746/au-ideas) of au ideas  
> If you like this, please leave me a kudo? <3  
> If you don't, please tell me why by leaving me a comment or messaging me on tumblr ([blazincake.tumblr.com](blazincake.tumblr.com))  
> Thanks!!  
> Oh and also, I'll shower you with eternal love if you create a fanart or a playlist or anything for this :D

“HAVE YOU SEEN MY CAT?”

Ray sighed as he came across to the fifth “lost cat” poster he saw on his way to his part-time job today: my cat, _4 year-old, has escaped from my apartment yesterday. If found, please call mobile 0421052152. Much appreciated._ With a black and white photo of cat that looks exactly like Garfield from the comics.

“ _Escaped_ huh,” Ray mumbled under his breath, “not exactly the best owner in this neighbourhood then.” _Probably why Garfield has gone missing,_ he thought, somehow feeling sorrier for the poor cat for choosing to wander around starving rather than returning to the vicious owner Ray imagined the guy would be. Later at work, Ray couldn’t help but asked Barbara the human network of the neighbourhood, if she knew the owner.

“Oh yeah, Joel Heyman. He’s the dude that gets drunk literally every night and passes out in front of the door? You would think he would’ve learnt his lesson from the first two times huh?” Barbara replied nonchalantly.

“He’s lost the cat twice before?”

“Uh-huh. But every time the cat goes back to him on its own so I guess he doesn’t really have anything to worry about.”

_Well, not this time._ Ray started planning; there was something he had to do.

 

After work, Ray re-routed and decided to go into the park near the apartments for a bit. He knew the habits of cats pretty well since he used to have one when he was still in high school. Cats, especially ones that escaped from their owners, didn’t usually like to stay in places with too many people. _Just like me._

“There you are!” Ray smiles when he sees the real-life model of Garfield. “DUDE! You look like you jumped off the screen. You’re a little Garfield aren’y ya”

So as Ray totally not-doggedly swept off the cat from the grasses and snuggled him in his hoddie, he also went into the convenient store to pick up some treats for Garfield. _You might just be better with me._

 

That night, Ray sat at his "work station" face nuzzling against Garfield while fingers busy tapping on the keyboard, typing in green codes on the black screen. He had been experiencing a drought in jobs and very recently, lucky enough to be “commissioned” with a job of unusual high pay; however being the overly-chilled Ray, he had only three days to find his way into the loophole of a bank’s online security firewall and retrieve some sensitive client information from the data field. Only if someone could hack into the webcam on Ray’s laptop right now and see the most cunning hacker in Austin, Texas head nestling on a creamy furry cat. That night, Garfield peacefully cozed up on Ray’s hoodie while Ray fell asleep in the chair, not bothering to get up and go to bed: the hacker and the cat, warming each other at an autumn night.

The very next morning, Ray was wakened up by Garfield climbing up and sliding down on him. Guilt had so easily had Ray surrendered and Garfield seemed to be getting more and more relentless by the second; at the end, Ray decided that maybe the right thing to do was to return the cat. _Not the best thing though,_ he was still trying to wash off his guilt, _just the right thing to do._

So he once again asked Barbara the human network for the owner Joel’s address and “regrettably” leashed Garfield by Joel’s door, with a note.

_Hey don’t mean to be rude but uh, it’s really not safe for Garfield to be wandering around like this :)_ _  
_

That night, Ray got a text from a number vaguely looked like the one from the lost-cat poster

“I didn’t know my cat was the star of the new spiderman movie?”

_“How did you get my number?”_ Ray replied, secretly thinking  _nice one, asshole._

”The same way you got my address ;)”

_“touché”_

Then Ray decided the amount of information Barbara held was concerning, even for a computer hacker like him.


	2. Apparently Ray Babysits Cats Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cross my hearts* there'll be fluff I promise!! But meanwhile let's give them something cute flirting time first!
> 
> Thanks to Anne for betaing this!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!! <3

Since the Garfield incident, Joel Heyman is the equivalent of a weird cat guy in Ray’s mind. Sometimes as he goes to work at un-godly hours, Ray will astonishingly see Joel taking Garfield out for a walk, with a leash that Ray has tied the cat to the door that day. _Kinky,_  he joked to himself. But Joel, always in his oversized hoodie and half-closed eyes, seems to be perfectly comfortable, if not a little bit sleepy, while walking leisurely with Garfield down the street where golden red leaves have piled onto the ground. If Ray hadn’t known better, he would’ve perceived Joel to be someone who actually enjoys life. Unfortunately, with the occasions of Joel being found as a pile on the floor in front of his apartment holding Garfield in his arms, Ray does know better. And for what he knows, Joel is definitely not someone that enjoys life, soberly. He has even seen Joel feeding Garfield beer and peanuts and much to Ray’s relief, Garfield manages to survive.

Much to Ray’s “conspiracy theory”, Joel seems to start getting more and more irresponsible. For the past eight days, Ray never fails to find Garfield outside of Joel’s apartment wandering around looking aimlessly and every time, Ray takes him in until he’s pretty sure that Joel’s home, or sober enough to not let the poor cat escape again. Gradually, Garfield himself seems to have sensed a pattern here and naturally comes to Ray’s window every morning, meowing at the sleepy Ray inside, even more precise than the alarm clock.

Not that Ray is complaining; having Garfield with him every day seems to make him feel less secluded in this lonely town, especially as the routine of working two jobs grants him free time only when majority of normal humans are sleeping. Yet he sometimes wonders: does Joel actually KNOW that someone’s been taking care of his cat for him?

So he texts him.

( _Ray/_ Joel)

_Hey man I caught Garfield outside of your house again so I took him in. When are you gonna be sober enough to open your window and let him in?_

*gasps* how can you always assume that I’m drunk

actually nvm

I’m at work atm just pry open the second window to the left and let him in. Garfield should be fine by himself. Thanks Ray I owe you one.

_You have a job?_ (Ray would’ve asked him how he got his name, but knowing Barbara, and since he has way more important questions)

_Wait forget that. You’re up? At 12? Working?_

I was gonna shout you a beer or something. 

But not anymore ;0 

fyi at work doesn’t mean I’m actually working;)

_Whatever I don’t drink anyway._

_You know if you want, I can take care of Garfield for you until you’re back_

No problem!

_Excuse me?_

I mean…thanks? 

_*facepalms*_

But what did you mean you don’t drink?

_Well, long story, and seems like the stars are not in position for this so_

Maybe I shouldn’t trust you with my cat.

_Says the one who has lost his cat three times._


	3. Conspiracy Theory Proved True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray has a little fantasizing moment while talking to Joel. Will there be an eventual makeout scene you ask? Well, read and you shall receive in the next chapter :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three coming up!!! (sorry all my chapters are so short but I tend to write like this so :P )
> 
> Kudos to my beta Anne!
> 
> Leave me a kudo or a comment and I'll love you forever~~ :)

If Ray thought the little conspiracy theory Joel has going on was a one-off thing, then he was in for a surprise. Ever since the texting conversation, Ray is naturally honoured the role of babysitting Joel’s cat. Nine o’clock in the morning Joel will innocently bangs his door closed and “accidentally” locks Garfield out of his apartment, relying on the cat finding his way to Ray’s apartment by itself.

So one day, Ray decides to go up to Joel and asks him for the money he deserves for looking after his cat. He catches Joel on the stairs one Friday afternoon when he’s home extraordinarily early.

“Joel!”

“What’s up Ray?” Joel beams at him like a complete asshole. Admittedly, with the gym-toned torso going on underneath that black tight tee and arms that Ray has fantasized being held up with to make out against the door, Joel has every reason to be an asshole.

 _FOCUS RAY,_ Ray mentally punches himself; but deep inside he starts wondering whether he’d want Joel to push him against the wall roughly and kiss him to suffocation, or to hold him close cocooning him with security and tenderness and never letting it go.

Ray blinks back to the present and sees Joel’s grin fixated on his face. Joel’s smile never ceases to make his day, reminding him of the sunshine in Puerto Rico, of those vacation days lying on the familiar patch of grasses in his grandparents’ garden and letting the sun bathe him, overwhelming his sensory with warmth and peace.

“You know, you really owe me a hundred bucks or so,” Ray calls back when he finally remembers why he stops Joel at the first place, now can’t stop smiling, “just sayin’, but uh, I’m basically babysitting Garfield EVERYDAY and it doesn’t come cheap.”

“Actually…” Joel trails off, subconsciously shuffling his hair into every direction while hesitantly spills out his scheme. “I wouldn’t mind if someone were to come to my house and babysit Garfield. I mean---you’re right. I’ve been an asshole… and… you’re really good at this….” Joel’s gaze falls onto Ray’s face expectantly, suddenly self-conscious of how disjointed his offer sounds.

Ray raises his eyebrows for a split second and gives Joel a teeth-showing smile. _Can’t say no to free meals and besides, Garfield is cute, and so is his owner._

And so it begins Ray’s babysitting adventure. Or more like, Ray going and babysitting Joel’s cat in his house knowing that they will probably end up making out so very conveniently.


	4. Cat Got Your Tongue Joel?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *floating on a cloud* FLUFFFFFFFF~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FLUFFFFFFFF :D 
> 
> After writing this I somehow gained the closure of bringing two cuties together. ayayaya ^^
> 
> (I'll also include a bonus chapter tomorrow one more thing before I wave goodbye to this au :( )

As Ray starts babysitting Joel’s cat, they get much closer, subconsciously protecting their relationship like two primary school kids protecting the bean sprouts they grew for the first time. The wonder of these two kids, though, is that they have both overlooked the label and are misled into believing what they are protecting is merely a beautiful sample of friendship.

Ray although agitated by his curiosity to collect bits and pieces of everything about his crush, knows all too well the trouble of crossing personal boundaries and stealing information as his illegal hacking has often required him to do. Unwilling to destroy the friendship he so very much values, Ray never for once touches Joel’s personal possessions in his house even though he is sure Joel being the dork will never know. Ray is led to finding out only two things about Joel: he works for RACI, aka the most secure bank in Austin, and that he is the only child at home. Ironically, Joel might have forgotten the sharing of such as he was drunkenly slurring that night and had begun using Ray as his councillor. Turns out Joel had gone through quite a hard time in college being an aspired theatre major and suffering unemployment as a postgraduate, an experience sorely similar to Ray’s. They never really mention the stuff Joel talked about again, but Ray made a mental note that Joel is not as light-hearted and carefree as he appears. And all this only makes Ray want to protect Joel, comfort him whenever he’s in that reminiscent drunken state of his. Impeccably though, Joel once discovered the origin of Ray’s rejection in alcohol, “inspiring” him to stay sober whenever Ray’s around. So by the start of the winter, Joel has gotten used to the astonishing routine of falling asleep naturally without any whisky at all.

In first few weeks, there’s an underlying awkwardness where Ray sees himself as nothing but Garfield’s babysitter. He never ventures to seek interaction with Joel other than asking him basic information on his cat, like which brand of cat food he feeds Garfield, any area dangerous for Garfield from past injuries. But then the easygoingness the two both possess soon draws them to be so comfortable with each other’s presence that sometimes Joel will ask Ray to stay over; well also partly because Joel is dying to beat Ray in Mario Kart, and possibly everything else. Their Gamer Friday Nights soon turn into Gamer-Let’s-Play-Everyday-Unless-One-Of-Us-Needs-To-Get-Up-Early-Nights, which is such a pretentious way of seeing each other every night since early mornings are non-existent in both of their job requirements.

Most evenings they play Mario Kart which Ray always wins, and Titanfall, which Ray also majors in, making Joel sigh exasperatedly voicing his frustration like a kid, then Ray will let his gamer instinct die down a bit and let Joel have the round. Some days when Joel’s had a tiring day they will play Minecraft and build castles underground and gardens up in the sky and joke about living together in a place like that; but neither of them really wants to let that joke go. As the golden burning leaves of autumn are swept away, winter dawns upon them and Ray realises how difficult it is to leave Joel’s apartment for his own bed up the building. So somehow without any discussion Ray starts to stay over because 2am in the winter in Austin is really not the best time to walk back to your apartment, even if it’s only 65 stairs above, especially when even the slightest effort to move makes you shiver. More importantly, Joel’s sofa is so warm and comfy, and Joel’s body shape fits perfectly against Ray’s that it feels more like his home than the cold hard mattress he owns.

They order pizza or make whatever food they can in the microwave less than five minutes without it catching on fire, then eat on the couch. Ray invades Joel’s blanket and the two curls up in front of

the TV, enjoying each other’s heat. Joel playfully nudges against Ray, warmth from the proximity and soundness of each other’s presence spreads through their hearts, shoulders and arms touching, feet tangled for more of that addictive warmth; the unacknowledged connection they feel and the foreign touch of affection from something more than friendliness. They play countless games until they fall asleep cuddling, all the while unaware of Garfield watching over his owner and his babysitter falling in love.

“Ray?” Joel suddenly asks one night when they’re trying to beat the level for five hours straight.

“Yeah?” Ray slightly turns around and his gamer-high radiates from his dark brown eyes and Joel grins. His partner’s hair is all messed up from using Joel’s shoulder as a cushion under his head, his glasses a little crooked and his slowly growing smile reflecting Joel’s own.

The sight of Ray splaying on the sofa fitting perfectly into his surroundings like a puzzle that finally fills up the emptiness in Joel’s living space, intoxicating Joel’s heart with utter happiness. It dawns on Joel that since the day he saw Ray’s cute little note at his door with Garfield, it has never felt like he is getting to know Ray; rather there is an untouched box in his heart that has always been preserved for Ray and all this time he has tried to figure out why he doesn’t want to just know him anymore. He wants to start sharing bits and pieces of his life with him, like Gamer Nights, except for so much more. He wants Ray to also have a little wooden box in his heart just for Joel, filled with the pure happiness Joel is feeling right now as he looks at the breathing soul that swamp him with the exotic feeling of affection and protectiveness. Joel wants to be the one that makes Ray scramble eggs in the morning, the one that drives him to work, and be there when Ray has a bad day. Joel wants to take care of Ray when he’s sick, wants Ray to share every news with him, wants to celebrate birthdays with Ray and no one else. Because Ray makes his life feel right for the first time; and he wants to be the annoying boyfriend Ray complains about but never truly doubts his decision of being with him.

So really, there is no suspense when Joel reaches over slowly to cup Ray’s jaw with his warm hands, and presses a kiss that has been long-waited by the three of them (Garfield), so Ray naturally kisses back. It’s tender and sweet, both exploring each other’s lips for the first time with minds blank. It relinquishes every tension they had in the past, every worry they have for now and every doubt they will have for the future. And they linger for a long while even after they break apart, smiling, unwilling to pull away from each other, wanting so much more, to stay in the perfect bubble until Garfield meows at them satisfyingly. And even then, their gazes have stayed locked onto each other’s now blushing face from the heat.

“What were you gonna say?” Ray finally asks, still can’t stop from smiling like a sixteen-year-old.

“Just that, I like you, a lot.” Joel whispers and smirks, then leans in and captures Ray’s lips again while playing with his hair absent-mindedly.

“Mmhmm.” Ray distractedly replies while giving into the kiss, hands sneaking up behind Joel’s back and starts drawing small circles on his neck, each stroke marking the seconds they have lost before finding each other and every second they will spend for as long as the universe stands.


	5. Bonus Meow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But a kiss is no way of asking a gentleman out....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the kudos and comments you have left me; they made me so warm and happy in this cold winter UwU I wish I could hug each one of you; without your support I'll never finish my first multi-chapter fic. <3
> 
> Once again, the amazing [Anne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazily_astray) beta'd this.
> 
> If you guys have any AU ideas or prompt please please please send me a message on [tumblr](blazincake.tumblr.com)
> 
> So without further ado, here's more fluffy joelay coming your way >.> and some lame boyfriend jokes ;D

By the end of the winter, they’ve gotten so used to each other (well thanks to all the making out session on the sofa) that Ray practically lives with Joel. And they’re fine with it (because they really don’t want to keep their hands off each other). Then one day, Joel being the usual dork he is, asks Ray out for the first time (thanks to Garfield who has been glaring at Joel since the night he kisses Ray).

“Ray!” Joel screeched.

“WHAT”

“Can you pull back the curtain pleaseeeeeeeee”

“It’s fucking 12 o’clock Joel, how drunk were you last night?”

“I wasn’t drunk Ray I stayed up trying to finish my financial evaluation!”

“And why were you rushing through it again?” Ray says as he walks across to close the curtain for Joel. He doesn’t really enjoy seeing his boyfriend curling up in his bed like Garfield trying to get rid of the slightest ray of light.

“Look Joel, I can’t help it if your room is so bright.”

“Why” Joel is too sleepy to even faint his enthusiasm for Ray’s lame jokes.

“’Cuz I’m your ray of light!” Ray gives him the signature teeth-showing grin and a thumb-up for himself.

Joel groans, then violently waves off his sheets and resurfaces with his untamed bed-hair. “You are by far the least funny person I’ve met.”

“You gotta be ‘joel’king.”

“Ohmygod”

“Ahahhahahahahhaa”

“Listen, sunshine, wanna go out and get a cup of coffee with me?”

“Are-------------you asking me out!?”

“Mayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyybe?”

“Can we go now?” Ray smirks at him and jumps on top of the other side bouncing Joel off the bed.

“RAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! I SWEAR!”

But Ray cuts him off with the now perfected kiss on Joel’s lips, like the touch of spring. Garfield walks in and meows at them. And everything, as Ray and Joel will later wonder, feels like finally falls into their right places; with it their guarded “bean sprouts” miraculously bloom: and thus the true nature of their feelings towards each other unravelled through the winter, and spring has come.


End file.
